


Bed And Breakfast

by LilyGardens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGardens/pseuds/LilyGardens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a habit of changing his name in my stories, and I am purposely vague in some areas to allow the reader to cultivate their own perception/visual. I'm also kind of graphic... okay very graphic with sexual descriptions because it's very difficult sometimes to put what you can see and feel, into words. I do my best to convey as much passion as is possible verbally. And I believe words can be even more pornographic than any picture or video. Hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote>





	Bed And Breakfast

Myril came to the end of the hallway and paused. She'd done her rounds, going from room to room, replacing towels and bedsheets; making the beds and cleaning the bathrooms, disposing of any trash and leaving everything nice and tidy. Mostly her job was an easy one, the guests were always polite, and never made so much as a fuss, let alone left a mess for her to clean up.

With the exception of one time, when one of their guests got sick in the room; all over the bed and rug, and the entire bed had to be replaced. Myril never forgot the horror of finding that catastrophe, or the fact that the guest had felt so horrible and had been so apologetic that he left her a 200.00 tip for all the trouble of cleaning after him, and offered to pay for the damages.

So even when the guests were a bother, they weren't a bother at all. She liked her job, going from room to room, housekeeping, allowed her to clear her mind and plan out the rest of her day. Whether it was studying for classes, or some pet project she'd be working on. And Myril was probably one of very few people that didn't mind working for - and with - her parents. They'd purchased the bed and breakfast before she was born, and had poured all their energy and life savings to renovate the place and make it the best bed and breakfast in Maine.

And their passion for the place rubbed off on Myril, their only child. She loved the house, and had grown up there. Her parents hadn't seen the point of buying another home when they could just live there and take care of the place themselves as opposed to hiring someone to manage it for them. They enjoyed a hands on approach. Myril's father cooked all the meals, her mother did the bookkeeping, and Myril kept the rooms neat, clean, and comfortable; not to mention being in charge of redecorating.

Every room was brightly colored, plush carpets, cozy beds and pillows, and the bathrooms all had combination claws foot tubs and showers. They offered room service, if requested, or you could dine in the dining room since all meals were provided. They even had a messenger and errand service that Myril's cousins helped out with, if there was something you needed that wasn't readily available.

And this was Myril's life, this place she called both home, and work. And now she'd come to the last room on the second floor, all way at the end of the hall, and stopped in her tracks. She was listening for something. A sound that - may not be so unusual, and of course couples did frequent their bed and breakfast from time to time on honeymoons or traveling.

But this guest in particular, was alone. She knew he was alone because Myril had been the one who greeted him and booked his room. That and she'd seem him when he came in and when he left, and no one had been with him.

Yet and still, there was still this sound coming from his room. She was going to knock, and politely ask if he needed housekeeping or any towels before she finished for the day, but as she got closer to the door, that's when she heard the noise.

Myril wasn't the type to pry on guests. She knew good and well what some guests may or may not be doing when they came in as couples; she was not so naive, and hardly innocent, herself. But she knew he was alone, and when the sound of his moans pervaded her senses, she couldn't ignore the strange rush that went up her spine; that if he was indeed, alone, she knew exactly what he was doing, and her curiosity got the better of her.

Something that absolutely never happened to Myril, no matter how curious someone might seem to her. Suddenly she found her heart racing, and when she finally moved, taking a step forward and putting her ear to the door, her senses overloaded, and her good reason went out the window.

Myril placed her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned. It was open. What am I doing? Myril was thinking, and why am I doing it? She paused again, the moaning didn't stop. Slowly she pushed the door open, her heart racing in her throat.

His bed was up against the north wall, to her right, the bathroom was to the far left, and there was sunlight peeking in through the curtained windows. He was laying on his stomach, face buried in the pillows, and naked as a jaybird. The sheets were crumpled, and covering his legs, but his body was exposed from the thighs up, and he was grinding into the mattress beneath him, seemingly unaware of anything or anyone else.

Myril's breath caught in her throat and she froze where she stood in the doorway, watching him. Watching the way his hips gyrated as he thrusted himself into the bed. Whatever had aroused him had rendered him entirely oblivious to anything else going on, including the woman now standing in his room, staring at him.

Almost as if in a trance, Myril moved forward, closing the door behind her and never taking her eyes off of him. She stepped closer, she could smell the faint scent of whatever cologne he'd been wearing the night before. His gasps and moans grew more agitated, working himself into a frenzy. Myril had no idea what she was doing, but her legs willed her to approach the bed. Her fingers twitched, and she reached out - her hand hovering over the bed - fingertips extended. She watched him grinding, back muscles tensing and releasing, she wanted to touch him, and the way his body writhed in ecstasy overroad any mind she had previously.

A door slammed in the hallway, and his head turned slightly..

That's when he realized she was in the room with him, and quick as lightning his hand flashed out and grabbed her wrist.

Myril jumped and flinched at how quickly and tightly he grabbed her wrist, and tried to pull away. "What are you doing in here??" he rasped, the sleep still not completely gone from his voice. She realized her mistake but it was too late now. He'd caught her watching him, and aside from what she'd just done being super creepy, she had no idea what possessed her to do it, nor did she have any feasible answer to his inquiry.

She panicked and stammered, still trying to pull away from his grip. "I'm so- I'm sorry I was just coming in to give you some towels," she blurted out. He sat up, fully exposed and still holding her wrist, his previous motions forgotten, and fixed her with a look that made her wish she could just sink into the floor and disappear. Myril averted her gaze, not wanting to further impose on this strangers privacy by staring at his.... privates. But she knew he was at full attention faster than she could turn away.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

Before Myril could stop herself, the words tumbled out of her mouth. "I'm so sorry I... please I just was doing the housekeeping and I heard you and-"

"You heard me what?"

She felt her face grow hot, "I'm sorry, you're right I should have knocked, I'll just leave your tow-"

He gripped her wrist tighter and pulled her to him. "You heard..... me... what?"

"You're hurting my arm!"

"What did you hear?" his eyes bore into her with an intensity that made her even more uncomfortable than she already was.

"Please let me go," she said struggling.

"Say it."

Myril was horrified and had half a mind to scream. She turned to face him and was prepared to start hitting him if need be, but then she saw the look on his face, and his gaze lowered to her breasts. She was wearing a pin striped blouse, and while her ample bosom was covered, all of the jerking around she was doing had caused them to move in an almost obscene way.

He let go of her wrist, and continued to stare at her chest. He was up on his knees, kneeling on the bed completely naked. Myril flew out of his room as if the devil himself had been chasing her, closing the door behind her and sprinting down the hallway to her own bedroom, and locking her door once safely inside.

She thought she was going to have a heart attack her heart was beating so fast. And she couldn't get the image of him out of her head. His name was Chris, that much she knew already from signing him in. He was from London, 27 and had just had a birthday according to his photo ID. And he was an actor of some sort. She'd seen his face before in a few commercials here and there, and he had a role in a major tv series. Myril had been admiring him when he first came in.

The thought had not crossed her mind that she would do something so foolish. If he checked out and complained to her parents of what she did, she could get in a lot of trouble. What if he pressed charges? Myril sat on the edge of her bed freaking out, expecting any minute the door would open and her mother or father would be standing there with a grim look on their faces, learning of what she'd done.

But no one came, and it was now after 2pm, and Myril was dead set on locking herself in her room and never showing her face again, but she knew she'd have to do laundry and the rest of her duties, and that she couldn't stay there forever.

Forever ended up being two hours later, when her mother called upstair to ask why she hadn't started the laundry yet. Myril pulled herself together and prepared to make her way to the basement where laundry service was. She had her head down and almost crashed right into Chris, who'd been headed down the hallway from the other direction.

She looked up and almost had a coronary.

"Hi.... recognize me with my clothes on?" He was fully dressed now, wearing a blue button up shirt and a pair of navy slacks and dress shoes. And he was devastatingly handsome, with or without clothing.

Myril stammered, "Um... I'm uh... listen I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I.... I don't know what to say, I'm really embarrassed."

Chris quirked an eyebrow at her, "really? Never seen a guy getting off before?" She tried to walk past him, but he placed a hand up on the wall and blocked her path.

Myril looked at him as if he'd splashed ice water in her face. "Well no... I mean not um..." she was visibly embarrassed, and fully aware that he was still staring at her. "You didn't have to run away... I would've invited you to join me if you hadn't scared the shit out of me."

"I'm really sorry..."

"I mean you could've been a serial killer and there I was, rubbing my cock against the sheets and I look up and there's this hot girl with great fucking tits, just standing there about to bludgeon me with a butcher knife or something." He smirked. Myril wanted to die right there on the spot, and didn't know what to say. Her face was flushed, and the way he looked at her didn't help matters at all.

"Don't worry, I won't get you in trouble with your boss, but next time you want to watch me jerk off all you have to do is ask."

"I have to go." Myril ignored the invitation, and attempted to skirt around him and make a b line for the stairs, but he mirrored her every move. She looked up and he was giving her the once over again, staring at her breasts and then his piercing eyes met hers. Myril was flustered and felt herself getting upset. "Look, I'm really sorry, I don't have an explanation for what I did and I have work to do. Can you please let me go? It's bad enough I am completely humiliated already, alright? So you made your point, I'm a creep, if you want to report me that's fine, just please leave me alone so I can go do my work."

His eyes widened and then Chris laughed, "YOU'RE humiliated??? You fucking caught me humping your bed.... which by the way is very comfortable - but seriously who humps a bed? Maybe I should be begging you not to tell anyone, although I must say I find it very amusing.. your behavior, right now."

"Are you done, now?" Myril said, indignantly.

"Done with what? Teasing you? Or staring at your great rack?"

"Why don't you stop doing both? This is already awkward enough for me?"

"Oh... right, so now you're the poor little victim, is it? Yet you've seen me balls naked, meanwhile you're dressed like Mary Poppins and I can't help but be curious..."

Myril was getting irritated, "so what... now you're going to sexually harass me because I walked in on you fucking a mattress?"

Chris laughed at her, "if I wanted to sexually harass you, I'd be asking you to peel off that shirt for me and pop off your bra hooks. But since we're on the subject, you appeared to be reaching for something, and enjoying what you saw, so who's really harassing who? Hmm? What were you about to do when I caught you ogling me, dear girl?"

Myril had had enough of his taunting, ducked under his arm and speed walked to the steps before he could stop her. That didn't stop Chris from shouting after her. "Right, go on then, run away now, but if you'd wanted to palm my ass I'll be waiting in my room for you!" he said, loudly enough that had anyone else been in the hallway, they'd have wondered just exactly what those two had gotten up to mere seconds ago.

She made it to the laundry room, flying past her father in the kitchen and giving him a drive by "good afternoon" before sprinting down the steps. Myril prolonged her emergence from the basement for as long as she could. She had always enjoyed doing laundry, and would sometimes spend time alone down there, so it wouldn't seem unusual for her to be down there, unless her mother fetched her for room service or something.

As her good fortune would have it, she didn't see Chris again for the rest of the day. Even after a couple had requested a meal be brought up for them, and she'd helped with serving dinner, he made no appearance, and Myril was relieved.

Her luck ran out the following afternoon, though. Myril had to make her housekeeping rounds, and as usual his was the last room. She took a deep breath and listened. This time there was no loud moaning. After a beat, she knocked. There was no answer, so Myril put her key in and opened the door slowly. Her heart was racing again. "Room service!" she said, in a shaky voice, and stepped inside. There were no lights on in the room, but the curtains were open. She was about to busy herself making the bed, when the bathroom door opened, and she jumped.

"Back for more?"

Myril spun around to see her good looking tormenter, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel.

"I'm sorry, I knocked and no one answered-"

"Thanks for knocking this time... didn't hear you though, because I decided to grab a hot shower instead of ah.... laying in bed." he smirked.

"Okay well I'll come back then.."

Chris dashed across the room and stopped her before she could open the door. "No! I mean uh.... I'll stay out of your way."

"Um... I'm sure you want some privacy so you can get dressed or do... whatever." She gave him a curious look, and caught him eyeballing her again.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Myril, and I don't think I should be in a guests room like this... seeing as it would be deemed innappropriate-"

"Are you joking?" he laughed, "you've already seen me naked, and I have no clue how long you were watching me masturbate. I'd think that was way more innappropriate than me standing here in a towel, yeah?"

Myril started to turn and reach for the door knob. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday, you know... for teasing you." She stopped and turned to face him, "yeah well... I'm sorry I walked in on you getting your rocks off, so I probably deserved it for being a weirdo."

Chris shook his head, "I don't think you're a weirdo."

"Um.... thanks." Myril shifted from one foot to the other, with her hand on the door getting ready to bolt.

"Soooo listen, I'm gonna dry off now.... you're welcome to stay and help me." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't think that would be-"

"Did you like watching me? That's why you stayed and didn't say anything right?" Myril's eyes met his and she blushed. "I shouldn't really be talking to you."

"I am determined to get an answer out of you. Mostly because I don't think you're as entirely coy as you're pretending to be." Chris backed away from her, moving past the bed, to the other side where the windows were. Myril knew she should probably just leave, but she found that while her mind was telling her one thing, her body was saying something else. "Okay.... so what do you want?"

He paused and tucked his thumbs underneath the towel where it was wrapped around his waist. "I want the answer to my question."

Myril inhaled deeply, "Yes. Okay? You happy now? Yes I liked it. I enjoyed watching you. And I've never seen anyone humping a bed... like that."

Chris grinned at her and then looked down at the floor.

"Anything else before I go?"

"Yeah...."

He gave a little tug and the towel came off, and dropped to the floor. Myril didn't turn away this time, and could see he was enjoying toying with her. "I dropped my towel and um.... I kinda can't dry off without it."

"So are you saying you need another towel?" Myril wasn't going to let him get the best of her, even if he was fucking with her as payback for watching him masturbate.

"Yeah and uhm... perhaps you wouldn't mind helping me dry off."

"I think you can do that yourself."

He shook his head, his eyes fixed on her. "I really do need help."

"I'm pretty sure that's obvious," Myril shot back, sarcastically.

"I meant with drying off."

"If you stand there long enough, you'll air dry, you know.. but I'll get you another towel." And with that Myril opened the door and walked out into the hallway, over to the linen cart she wheeled around during her housekeeping run, and pulled out two fresh towels, a hand towel, and a wash cloth, and then headed back towards his door.

Before she could place her hand on the door knob, it opened, and he pulled her inside, closing the door, and just nearly pinning her against it.

He was still naked, and wet. Also, he was dangerously close to her, their eyes locked on each other.

"I got your towels," she said, calmly. Much more calm than she actually felt.

"Take your shirt off," he replied.

"I'm sorry but I cannot do that," she answered.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about your breasts, since I saw them in action when you tried to wriggle away from me... you know... when you caught me pleasuring myself." He made the "jerking off" hand gesture, and Myril's breath caught in her throat. "Well you certainly keep staring at them."

"They're very nice."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell the way you...." he glanced down and then back up into her eyes, "fill out your blouse."

"Is that all? You just like my tits?"

"Well I haven't seen the rest of you because you've been awfully stingy, but I'm sure it's quite lovely." He leaned in closer and it was all Myril could do to keep her composure. "But I do.... like your tits, and I'd love to play with them, right now... if you let me." Their faces were almost touching.

"Why would I show you my tits when you're practically a stranger to me..." Myril said softly.

"That didn't stop you from being a little ninja yesterday and staring at my naked ass, now did it?"

"You have a point."

"I do, and it's a very hard point. Please take off your blouse. I'll beg if you need me to."

"I really can't..."

"Please..." his left hand was resting over her shoulder, against the door. He lifted his index finger on his right, and traced along the side of her breast. Myril's skin tingled, and she pushed him away, placing a hand on his damp chest. "I'm sorry, I can't do this, I have work and my folks will be looking for me if I dawdle in here for too long."

"Your.... folks??"

Myril nodded, "yeah.... my folks. They kind of own this place and while I might be family I could still get fired for what I did yesterday."

"The owners are your parents?"

"Um hello... I just said that," she replied coolly. She handed him his towels and spied the strange expression on his face, right before he chuckled. Myril turned to open the door.

"It's not nice to be a tease, you know."

She turned back around, "excuse me? YOU'RE the one who dropped your towel and pulled the whole "seductive daddy" act on me. So that means I'm just supposed to strip for you just because I might have enjoyed watching you jack off, and now you think I owe you something?"

"And I'm not the one who snuck quietly into my room to entertain herself at my expense." Chris approached her again, and then stopped. "So now this is all my fault? Because you heard and saw something that made your panties wet, and now you can't deliver? Not to mention the fact that you already admitted you liked it."

Myril was shocked at his direct-ness and didn't know what to say. He took a step closer. "So if you won't show me your tits, just answer one more question for me..." He leaned in, twirling a lock of her dark brown hair around his finger, and then releasing it. "Did you rub your pussy last night, thinking about what my cock would feel like inside you?"

She slapped him instead, and quickly exited the room before he had a chance to recover. Myril wheeled the cart back at light speed, to the large utility closet, and made her way downstairs to begin laundry duty. Her body was shaking from the encounter she just had, and how she'd reacted. How fucking dare he pull that "you saw me naked now you owe me" bullshit? And more importantly, why was she so aroused by the whole thing? Myril found herself questioning why she hadn't just jumped on him in his room. I mean she knew what she felt, they'd both wanted it hadn't they?

The anger was rising in her that she'd once again let him get to her, and they barely knew each other, and she'd just slapped a guest. There's great customer service you don't get every day. What the hell he'd deserved it, that was a really douchey thing to say to someone, regardless of how either of them had felt, and she would've been more offended by his words if there wasn't some truth to them. Or maybe that's what had her so flustered, and what made her so angry. He'd read her like an open book and she had no defense for it.

She had been aroused by what she'd seen, it had made her wet, and if she hadn't been so tired from a long day of chores and running around, she probably would have given herself a hand at the lovely visual of his undulating hips. And.... imagining what it would be like to be underneath them. But that didn't give him the right to demand or expect anything from her, and his attitude - right before she slapped him - really pissed her off.

A couple of hours passed by and Myril finished her work, went upstairs to shower and change into a v-neck sweater and a pair of jeans. She came downstairs and was just about to head to the main dining room, when she saw her mother chatting with none other than Chris. He turned and their eyes met for a second, and then Myril wheeled around and headed in the opposite direction, muttering curses to herself.

"Myril?? Honey can you come here for a second?"

Myril felt her whole body tense, balling her fists at her sides, and turned around slowly, to find both Chris, and her mother looking at her.

Fuck.

She headed back over to them, keeping her face as blank as possible. "Did you need something mom?"

Myril's mother, Amel, was about an inch or so shorter than her, a petite, slim woman with salt and pepper hair that she wore pulled back most days. She was so petite that Myril wondered where on earth she'd gotten her curves from. Her father certainly wasn't a busty man, a thought that made Myril laugh on more than one occasion; and her grandmothers - both of them - and her aunts were all nowhere near as busty as she was. Sometimes Myril was convinced she was a mutant, and if it wasn't for the fact that she resembled both of them in the face, she'd had half a mind to think she'd been adopted.

"Honey this is Chris, Chris Moore you know, that actor that's on that HBO show? He's from London."

Myril gritted her teeth and smiled, "I know mom, I checked him in, remember I told you that?"

Amel ignored her daughter and rattled on, "Chris has been telling me he's going to be here for a few more days and wanted to know if he'd be allowed to keep the room. I told him that's no problem, apparently he's been gushing about the place! And he loves your cookies, dear."

Myril almost choked, "my.... oh! Yeah uh, I usually make those once a week. I'm uh... glad you liked them." She had to force herself to look at him, and when she saw the demonic smirk on his face, her heart almost stopped.

"They're delicious," he said, still smiling. "I especially love how - when I take a bite out of them - they melt in my mouth. So warm, moist, and sweet, you've really outdone yourself." His devilish grin got wider.

The comment went right over her mother's head, but Myril could feel the heat rising in her face, and found herself wishing she could just click her heels and disappear. "Well, thanks, I hope you enjoy your stay." She started to turn and head to the kitchen.

"Honey? He wants to know if you could possibly bake an extra batch and deliver them to his room tomorrow? I told Chris it would be no problem." Her mother smiled sweetly.

Sure mom, of course you'd tell him - of all people - that I could hand deliver a plate of cookies because you have no idea that I am already a little too well acquainted with yours truly. Myril pressed her lips together in a tight line, and then forced herself to smile once more. "Yeah no problem, I'll drop them off tomorrow."

Chris walked up to her and grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, staring straight into her eyes. "Thank you, you and your family have been lovely during my stay here and... well you've made me feel so comfortable and welcome. I really appreciate all you've done, and I can't wait to taste your cookies... again."

Her mother didn't see the way he looked at her and licked his lips before releasing her hand. Nor did she see the smug grin he gave her daughter. And if she hadn't been standing there, Myril was pretty sure she would have slapped the shit out of him. And again... his words went right over mama Amel's head. The woman was sweet and well meaning... and completely clueless.

Myril watched him turn and head out the front door, just as her mother sideled up to her. "He is such a gentleman! And handsome too don't you think?"

"Yes mom, he is a REAL gentleman alright...."

"You two would make a cute couple. I could have a famous son in law!"

Myril rolled her eyes, "Mom.... really? No. Don't you dare, okay?"

"Just make sure you make him a nice big batch of those cookies. I'm sure he'll thank you generously for them!"

Myril walked away, "yeah he'll thank me generously alright," she mumbled under her breath.

The cookies were ready early the next morning, and Myril prepared for her impending doom of having to deliver them. She waited until after doing her housekeeping, just in case he either A. wasn't awake yet or B. was.... otherwise indisposed. She knocked on the door and he opened it almost immediately, fixing her with a stony glare.

This time he was dressed, and had a fitted black pullover tshirt on and a pair of dark colored jeans. She met his stony glare with her own icy gaze, and all but pushed the plate into his hand. "I hope you like your cookies," she replied, curtly, and turned to leave. Chris grabbed her hand to stop her. "Myril, please wait, can... I talk to you for a second?"

"No." He didn't let go of her hand, and instead pulled her inside and shut the door. "What the fuck are you doing??"

"I wanted to apologize for what I said to you yesterday."

"What? About wanting to taste my cookies?" Myril raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, waiting for his response.

"No... for the um... rather rude way I spoke to you.... earning the slap you gave me."

Myril did not unfold her arms. "Well it was entirely unnecessary regardless of what either of us may have said or done. That was beyond rude."

"I didn't mean to disrespect you, I was um... I...."

She gave him an impatient look, "yeah? You what???"

"I've been ah... curious about you ever since you checked me in 3 days ago. I wanted to say something to you but I'm really horrible at that sort of thing. And then when you caught me erm... diddling myself, I was... well it was you I was thinking about and.. I mean when I was doing... that. And I was really embarrassed actually."

"I'd never have guessed from your behavior yesterday," she said flatly.

"Well.." he laughed nervously, "I guess acting school paid off."

Myril scoffed, "Oh? That whole 'take your top off and show me your tits' thing was an act then?"

"Well yes... no! I mean I did want to... you've got a really nice um... I did want to see them it's just I didn't mean for it to come out like that... and... and I was really horny-"

"Oh well that just make everything alright then!" Myril snapped.

"No no, that's not what I mean. I mean I like you and I'd like to get to know you, and..... I do like what I see, as well... and I really do love your cookies." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry I'm really bad at this, but I deserved that slap and I was hoping you'd forgive me."

"By getting me to make you cookies?"

"It was the only way I could think to get you up here to talk to me- you didn't poison these did you?"

Myril let out a loud sigh, walked towards him, and lifted the wrapping off the cookies. "Go on... pick one."

He picked one up and she took it from him and bit into it, chewed and swallowed.

"Well if they're poisoned then we're both dead, right?"

"Not really.... I haven't eaten one, so that would just make you dead," he replied giving her a nervous look. "That was a joke."

"Very funny, and no I wouldn't poison you even if you were an asshole to me, but you're lucky my mother was standing there and totally missed your sublime comment, because you would have earned yourself another slap had she not been."

"I guess I'm forever in her debt," he grinned. Myril had decided she'd had enough. "Enjoy your poison cookies."

"I'm going to save your half bitten one for last, so I can cherish it."

"You're really weird."

"That's very funny coming from you," he laughed.

Myril didn't say another word, left the room, and him with his plate of cookies.

The sun was out and it was a fairly nice day, so once Myril finished her work she took off to get some fresh air and clear her mind along with it. She didn't see him for the rest of the day, and by the time she got home it was close to 10:30pm, she'd gone to a friends house to hang out and have a few drinks. She was still fairly buzzed when she got in, stripped, and hopped into the shower. She got out of the shower feeling like a new woman, pulled on her favorite pink stretch tank top and a pair of pajama pants. There was usually nothing she wanted to watch on tv around this time of night, so Myril got on her laptop and checked her messages, and her facebook. Same boring drivel as usual. She found herself surfing tumblr and daydreaming.

And was in mid daydream, when someone knocked on her door. It was almost midnight, and she certainly wasn't expecting any guests at this time of night, to need anything. "Who is it?"

There was no answer. Myril opened the door to see who was out there, and found Chris standing at her door, with what appeared to be a bottle of wine.

"Hi."

Myril's face crumpled in confusion, "what are you doing here?"

"Well I have a guest room here... I'm a guest."

"I meant... what are you doing.... HERE. In front of my door?"

"Oh... that, right. Well I had to sort of finagle my way to finding out where your room was, and after some extensive snooping I figured it out, but you weren't in earlier when I came by, so I thought I'd give this one last shot."

"You are aware it's almost 12 midnight, right?"

"Well if you're busy I can come back.."

"What's up with the wine bottle?"

"I have glasses, too." he held up the two wine glasses that had been obstructed from Myril's view previously.

"And how do you know I drink? Or that I'd want to drink with you, OR that I'd even let you into MY room?"

"It's Apothic Dark."

"How did you-"

"Your mother says you love it."

"Jesus fucking christ....." Myril cursed under her breath. "You conned my mother into telling you where my room was?"

"I just told her I wanted to get you a thank you gift but that it was to be a surprise... for the cookies."

"Well mission accomplished, I'm surprised, there... you happy now??"

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Why in the hell should I?"

"Do I need a secret password, then?"

Myril just looked at him in disbelief.

"And you should let me in because.... I brought your favorite wine and you secretly really like me even if you are a little angry with me?...... and we've only known each other for 3 days?"

Against her better judgment, she did let him in, and took his peace offering of wine, and even let him open it and pour them both a glass, before sitting on the edge of her bed, and he in a sofa chair against the wall.

"So..." she began, "what are we doing here?"

Chris smiled, "getting drunk... but for the most part just talking. Your mother says you are responsible for the cozy decor... as well as the cookies."

Mental note to self, kill my mother when I see her next, thought Myril. "And what else have you and my mother been talking about?"

"She's a lovely woman, of course I didn't tell her about our initial encounter, or that I dropped my towel in front of you, but I did mention that your cookies are amazing. And from there she proceeded to tell me your entire life story...."

Myril threw her head back in annoyance, "fantastic," she said, dryly.

"Okay well maybe not everything... she said you love to travel, and that you went to school and then dropped out because you decided getting a degree wasn't at the top of your to do list, and that she wishes you would go back, because you're extremely brilliant and talented."

Myril laughed at that, "my mother told you all that? Well yeah I guess that's true. Me and school never really got along. I know what I love doing, and I really don't want to spend half my adult life in a classroom, when I could be DOING what I love."

"I understand, I think I got lucky with acting. I'm not sure what I'd be doing if I hadn't gone to school for that. Maybe writing. I write poetry."

"Really? You going to let me read one of your poems?"

"No, they're horrid," he laughed. Myril smiled, and found that - despite herself - she was enjoying his company. It was nice to have a guy to talk to, as she didn't have many male friends, and she kept her female friends to a minimum. "From what I've read about you, you seem to keep to yourself... when you're not working or out partying with friends."

"It's a bit different when you're more in the public eye, I have to watch what I do and say now. I can't ah... you know... run naked through the streets of London or anything like that, because it'd be in the papers or on that twitter thing the next day."

Myril laughed at the face he made when he mentioned twitter.

"But we seem to have that in common, according to your mother.... she says you've driven her and your father half mad with how introverted you are."

She rolled her eyes, "No.... that's only my mother I drive crazy. She likes to exaggerate because she thinks I should be some social butterfly. My father doesn't care, I take after him, we're both easy going and loners..... I don't understand how he can put up with my mother sometimes."

"Hiding in the basement, perhaps?" Chris grinned, and Myril erupted into laughter. "No, no the basement's my thing, she would hunt my father down, anyway. I love her dearly but she's the absolute worst sometimes. She's like one of those annoying people you'd find on facebook that post their entire life stories every five seconds on there."

"Oh dear.... I used to have a facebook. I had to delete it after some fans found me." Chris grimaced.

"Wow, that must've sucked. I guess privacy is something you take for granted when you're not famous, but honestly with facebook I don't think you're missing anything, the people on there are tragic," she laughed and finished her second glass of wine. Chris poured her another. "Well actually..... I sort of still have a facebook. I had to go into hiding, so really only my mum and brother and a few friends know where it is now. I'd tried changing my name at first - a few times, but then some fans still tracked me down, and then one day I got this really weird message from some girl saying I need to be careful because as a celebrity people can find me and message me and she's concerned for my safety..... and I won't tell you the rest of what was in that message. I blocked her and then deleted my account. I created another one."

"Fake name?"

"Yeah.... why do you want to add me as your face book friend? I could change my name to Willy The Wanker or something like that... just for you." He smirked.

Myril was super buzzed and found herself laughing just a little too hard at the proposed facebook name. "Well that's an awesome name.... but I don't know if you should add me on facebook being that we've only just met."

"I'm looking to change that. Get to know a nice American girl who's seen me naked twice and slapped me about as much." Chris downed another glass of wine, poured a third for himself while Myril watched, and then made the mistake of letting his eyes wander, again.

She shook her head in between sips of wine, "man... and you were doing so well..."

"What???" Chris said, startled.

"You did it again?"

"Did what?"

"You were staring at my tits..... again."

He blushed and put his wine glass down, "shit... I'm sorry."

"It's fine.... I've seen you nake twice... remember?"

"How could I forget?" He got up, refilled her glass again and came over to where she was sitting. "May I?" he asked, gesturing to the bed. Myril patted a spot right next to her and he sat down.

"So I have been meaning to ask you something," he said softly.

"Okay... shoot." Myril was tipsy, and at this point her inhibitions were down and she knew that she might end up doing or saying something she'd regret, but she was well past caring.

He turned to face her, glancing quickly downward before returning to her face. "If you hadn't lost your nerve... or.... if I hadn't offended you, would you have allowed things to go further, between us, the other day?"

She looked at him, "lost my nerve???"

"Well for a second you had me going.... and when I touched you, you didn't stop me. I mean it was only after that, that you said you couldn't... you know."

Myril paused and found herself staring at his lips, and then letting her eyes do some wandering of their own. He was still wearing the shirt and jeans he had on earlier, and he had an amazing body, with or without clothes. She scanned the length of his body before returning her eyes to his. "I know I slapped you for um, what you said... but, honestly you had me a little flustered." She stopped when she noticed how intently he was watching her. "So, yeah I um... I mean you are attractive and I was turned on by what I saw, and it did things to me and then um.... well you hit the nail on the head and I think that was the real reason I was so defensive."

Chris licked his lips and gave her a look that mirrored that of a lion hunting its prey. "So did you?"

"Did I what??"

"Did you touch yourself thinking about me?"

"No.... the day it happened I didn't exactly have too much alone time until later, and by the time I came back here, I passed out."

His face grew serious.

"And I can't believe I just told you that... must be the wine."

"You know what they say, alcohol is the most potent truth serum."

"Riiiiiggghhht," Myril laughed.

"So would you have taken your top off for me if you hadn't been so.... skittish?"

Myril felt a chill up her spine, and goosebumps across her skin at the sound and tone of his voice, suddenly. And the smell of his cologne, and then she remembered she had a man in her room, and that she wasn't wearing a bra. She turned away for a moment and she knew he was staring at her - now very obvious - excitement. "Are you cold?" he asked. Myril, who had been looking down at the floor, now looked up and their eyes met.

"So, do you still want me to take my top off?" She didn't know what possessed her to ask him that, knowing what the answer would be. He was still holding his glass of wine when she asked him, and he turned to put the glass down before meeting her eyes again. "Yes."

It was Myril's turn to put her glass down. She was on the far end of the bed, so she got up, placed her glass next to his and then turned to face him. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed directly in front of her, when she lifted up her tank top and pulled it off.

He stared up at her, and then her now bare breasts. And when he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. Her dark brown hair was pulled up in the front, and cascading past her shoulders. "Fuck..." he muttered, finally.

"I guess now it's your turn to run," Myril giggled, watching him stare at her peaks, standing at attention. He stood up and stepped towards her, shaking his head. "Not a chance," he said. "And if you try to run from me now I can assure you I will chase you all over this hotel, topless or not." He reached up, his finger tracing the side of her breast again. Myril could feel her heart pounding in her chest as his body came closer, their faces just barely touching. "Do you... still want to play with my breasts?"

Chris reached up, almost as if a switch had gone off in his brain, and cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing them gently and pushing them upwards. Myril gasped when she felt how warm his hands were, and placed her hands over his wrists. He was breathing heavy and his lips were dangerously close to brushing against hers. "I want to kiss you..." he lunged at her and gnashed his teeth together to mimick biting, his warm hands massaging her breasts gently, her peaks brushing against the fabric of his shirt. Myril gasped again, "so then kiss me...." she heaved the words out just barely.

So he did, but it wasn't the kiss she was expecting. He kissed her nipples, moving from one to the next, and then wrapping his lips around them and licking at them gently. Myril let out a moan and ran her fingers through his hair, gripping a fistfull of dark ringlets. Her moans were so loud, she was sure the entire hotel could hear her, but she didn't care, his mouth was hot and felt like pure heaven as he sucked and licked her hard nipples. "Oh god... don't stop... please..." she cried out. He answered her by kissing and flicking his tongue across her nipple until her knees were buckling. When he finally came back up, crashing his mouth against hers and sliding his tongue into her mouth, they were both well beyond losing all composure.

She pulled and tugged on his shirt and almost ripped it off of him, she couldn't seem to get it off fast enough. Before he could finish unbuckling his belt and pulling his zipper down, Myril was sliding her hand into his briefs and stroking the length of his cock. Chris let out a gasp and mumbled something unintelligible as he fumbled to pull his jeans and briefs off. Myril knelt down to pull off his boots and help him get his pants off. No sooner than he'd stepped out of them, than she looked up and realized she had a glorious, rock hard cock staring her directly in the face. She slid her tongue out of her mouth and across his balls and all the way up his shaft, taking him into her mouth. His hands were in her hair, instantly, panting, gasping and moaning out while she bobbed up and down on his cock until his eyes were rolling back into his head. "Oh god Myril," he cried out, "please wait... please let me fuck you, I want to be inside you..."

Chris pulled her to her feet slowly, but not before she sucked and twirled her tongue around his sensitive cock head. His mouth found hers again, pulling her close, his rock hard dick pressed against her stomach. Myril was still wearing her pajama bottoms, and he wasted no time sliding his hands down the back of her pajama pants and grabbing a handful of her ass. She wasn't wearing panties. He slid one hand around to the front and slipped it between her legs to find her thighs soaked. "God your pussy is fucking dripping," he murmured, kneeling down to suck on her tits, and slide a finger inside her. Myril moaned again as his finger pumped inside her soaked pussy, and then another, fingering her deep and grinding his palm against her clit. Myril gasped and cried out as he brought her to the edge of cumming, and then pulled his fingers out, sticking them in his mouth. "Mmmm.... you taste even sweeter than your cookies." The pajama pants slid off, seemingly by themselves, as he continued teasing her pussy with his fingers, getting them wet and then doing the same with the other hand. He took his cum soaked fingers and rubbed her pussy juices all over her nipples.

Myril gasped, "what are you doing??" Chris grinned and rubbed his thumbs back and forth against her already hard peaks. "You like that?" he said, pinching them gently. Myril was barely able to squeak out a yes. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I love playing with your titties, and you taste so fucking good." He kissed her ear, then her neck before biting her neck and making his way down her torso. Myril was dizzy from the pleasure he was giving her and wasn't sure how much more she could take. He ran his tongue and lips across her breasts again, licking and sucking her juices off of them, and then lower, kissing her mound raising one of her legs and putting it over his shoulder, before sliding his tongue inside her.

Myril all but screamed and had to hold onto him with one hand and cover her own mouth with the other. He tongue fucked her until she was gushing, juices dripping down his chin. His dick was throbbing, he couldn't take another second of teasing anymore than she could. He pulled himself up and grabbed her, laying her on the bed and all but pouncing on top of her.

He pushed her legs back as far as they would go, and then teased her with the head of his cock. His eyes were glazed over with lust as they locked on her gently pumping and teasing the head of his dick at her entrance until she begged him for all of it. When he finally did give her all of his cock, pressing his body against hers, kissing her lips, he stilled himself inside and just held it there. Myril was going mad begging him to fuck her, and he was loving every minute of it.

Chris fucked her slowly at first, hers fingernails grazed his back lightly, feeling the muscles tense and release, then further down she gripped his ass so she could feel his hips grinding into her. He fucked her as if in a trance, and then his thrusts became more urgent, and faster, until he was pounding her so hard Myril had to bite down on his shoulder to keep from screaming. Then there was that moan again, the same one Myril had heard when she'd walked in on him 3 days ago. He picked his face up to look at her, and his expression was so contorted that she knew he was close to cumming.

He stilled again suddenly and pulled himself up on his knees, his cock still inside her, pulling her hips up with him. He thrusted up into her gently and Myril mewled like a cat. "Please cum for me," he said, moving back and forth gently. "Please..." he placed his hand on her mound as he continued pumping and let his thumb glide gently across her clit. Myril squirmed and whimpered when he continued fucking her and simultaneously stroking her clit with his thumb. "Fuck... you feel so fucking good, please cum for me, I would do anything to feel you cum right now." Myril's body writhed underneath him in a frenzy. "No... please... please don't..."

"It's alright, you can cum for me. Please... go ahead and scream if you need to."

"Fuck! No!!!" Myril cried out and tried to pull away from him, but he just thrusted harder, his thumb soaked in her juices as he continued tickling her clit. "Let go, Myril," he rasped, "it's alright, I know it feels good, please... baby please cum for me."

His thumb continued working circles around her sensitive nub until she felt her orgasm surging through her body, and couldn't hold it in any longer. Myril reached behind her head and barely made it in time to cover her face, screaming into the pillow and convulsing. Chris yanked the pillow from her hands and came crashing down on top of her. "I want to see your face," his hips bucked wildly into her as he felt her cum all over his cock, and covered her mouth with his, moaning against her tongue as he exploded inside of her. "Aaahhhh fuuuckk!!!" he screamed into the pillow behind her head. He collapsed on top of her, and they both laid there panting, gasping for breath.

"I'm pretty sure the entire Bed & Breakfast heard that." Myril finally said once she'd caught her breath.

Chris chuckled, "I'm pretty sure I don't care because that was fucking amazing."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to work here."

"Neither do you."

Myril opened her eyes and gave him a curious look. "What are you talking about?"

He pulled himself off of her slowly and then rested, propped up on one elbow, curls all over his head, eyes fixed on her. "You could come back to London with me."

Myril looked at him as if he'd just grown horns, "are you fucking insane? You've only known me for 3 days!"

"I am mostly insane, but that depends on who you ask. And I'm here for a few more days, so you've got time to think about it - and spend with me - and decide whether or not you'd like to come home with me.... which I think you should definitely say yes."

She sat up and gave him a serious look, "and what am I supposed to do in London when you're out and about working? Just sit around twiddling my thumbs playing Suzy homemaker?"

Chris laughed and pulled her back down into his arms. "Well you could do that, but only if you're naked, you know, for me, since it'd be my house. Or... I have a friend who is an interior decor specialist, who needs an assistant full time. And it pays very well, you'd be compensated generously for your work, the hours are flexible... and did I mention you could stay with me?"

Myril looked at him and saw he was dead serious. "Chris, you're um... you know, kind of famous, and I'm kind of nobody, and you've only known me for three days. Why would you do something like this for a complete stranger?"

"You were a complete stranger before you saw me humping your guest bed. You're a bit more than that, now. Plus your cooking is outstanding, and your cookies-"

"How do you know I cook? Oh wait.... my mother, right?"

"Perhaps it may have been mentioned that you sometimes make the meals here when you want to give your father a night off," he smirked.

"Chris.... I don't...."

"Myril I'm not changing my mind about this. I like you, I want you in my life, and yes I'm aware we've only known each other for 3 days. But when I leave to go back home there's no telling when I'd be able to make it back here. Granted I already have a busy schedule, but you'd be closer, and if I got homesick I could just fly you across the pond to Belfast and you could stay with me there. The hotel's nice, not as home-ish and cozy as here, very posh, I think you'd like it."

"I know you're worried about having nothing to do, but all I'd have to do is say the word and you'd have a job if you wanted it. As for you being a nobody... that's where you're wrong. You're smart, beautiful, and great in the sack-"

Myril punched his arm and he laughed, "I'm serious ahm... being in the entertainment industry is nice, and yeah sure there's women and actresses and all that, but I don't really need all of that to be happy. And I need a woman who can kick my ass and keep me in line.."

He looked at Myril then and put his head down. "I need someone who's not going to say yes to every stupid fucking thing I think about doing. I need someone who will say no to me and tell me what I need to hear, not what I want to hear. Someone like you."

"Sooo in otherwords you're looking for a mommy?" Myril raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm looking for a partner, a lover, a friend, a companion, I won't say more than that because I don't want to freak you out anymore than I fear I have already. And I'm not really into the whole mommy fetish thing anyways."

"Good to know," Myril replied.

"But I am serious. I want you to meet my parents, I think you're great and I want you in my life and I don't care if it's been three days or three months."

"And what would your parents say if you told them you're bringing some random, no-name girl home you just met 3 days ago?" she asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

"They'd ask me if you've had a restraining order put on me yet, and then if not my Dad would want to cook you dinner and my mum would probably want to give you a tour of the whole of England."

"Are you fucking shitting me?"

Chris laughed at the expression on her face, "No.... I'm not shitting you, my parents are happy for me as long as I'm happy with my choices, and um they know I wouldn't propose anything like this if I didn't know what I was doing."

Myril squeezed her eyes shut and fell silent.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting to wake up from this awesome dream I'm having that some hot British actor just asked me to fly back to London with him."

"You've got 5 more days to think it through... you don't have to say yes right this minute, so long as you say yes.... otherwise I'd be heartbroken."

"....................... Yeah must still be dreaming.... gonna wake up any minute now...."

Chris climbed on top of her, pinning her to the bed. "Open your eyes, Myril," he whispered.

And she did. He was staring at her and the smile was gone from his face. "I'm really serious, I'm not crazy, and I will take completely, 100% good care of you if you come with me."

"I've always been like this. When I know I want something or someone, and I've got my head set on it, that's it. And I won't stop until I have it. I won't stop until I have you. If you decide you need time, then I'll go out of my way to prove I'm serious. Whatever you need just say the word. I believe action speaks louder than any words can, and I'm willing to prove everything I just told you is the truth."

"So you flew all the way across the Atlantic to find a wifey boo to kidnap and bring back with you?"

He busted out laughing, "a wifey what? Well... not exactly. I had no idea I'd meet you, I mean I wasn't planning on it.. but I believe in things like this happening. Where you meet someone and you just know that's the person for you. And you are my person, Myril."

"Annnnddd you don't care that I'm.."

"What?? A woman? I like women, women are fantastic. Not really much into men though, why did you used to be a man because if so they did a wonderful job on your transformation-"

"Shut up!!!! No!!! I'm talking about the fact that I'm..... a woman of color."

Chris' brow wrinkled and suddenly he understood what it was she was asking. "That's sort of a big deal here, yeah? The whole racial thing? Well no, I don't care if you're black... woman of color... and my family won't care either. We're not um... we don't look down on anyone based on that, based on color, no that's not something I've ever done. Besides I love black women.... is it okay for me to say that? That's not offensive is it?"

Myril giggled, "well if you love black women then I'm sure they love you too!"

"Does that mean you're professing your love for me and you'll come home with me?"

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair again. "Chris... this was sudden, and I had no idea this was going to happen either. And the other day, when I caught you in the midst of pleasuring yourself, I knew I shouldn't be at your door, listening to your moans of passion, but whatever possessed me to turn the knob on your room door and tiptoe in to watch you.. well that obviously set the wheels in motion for all of this to happen, and um... I don't know... I don't know anything about love at first sight or soul mates or anything, but I haven't been able to get you out of my head the past three days either. So... I really hope you're not fucking with me."

He shook his head, "not fucking with you... no. I would like to fuck you again... several times even-"

Myril smacked him with a pillow and flipped him over, straddling him. "I mean yes we're both naked in your bed after just having amazing sex, but no, I'm not just fucking with you. Whatever you want to know about me just ask. I'm very serious."

"Ever fallen for a co-star?"

"Ah..... dammit."

"What?"

"You had to ask THAT question, yeah?"

"You said anything." Myril smiled. "So what have you heard about me?" he asked.

"That's not answering the question."

"Come on... I'm sure you've heard some crazy rumors about me.. maybe?"

"Well aside from just meeting you now, no. I don't erm... follow your career that closely except for watching the show. Buuuuuuuuuuuuutttt...."

"Alright.... go on," Chris laughed.

"Well it's rumored that you may have been involved or had a crush on that brunette gal that plays a Queen on the show?"

Chris groaned and covered his face. "How do people find out these things? Fuck me..."

"I just did." They both laughed at that.

"Alright then, yeah, I did the stupid, new actor to the industry thing and was very um.. enamored with her and she shot me down. I was crushed."

"And did you feel 100% sure she was your thing... the same why you say you feel about me?"

He nodded, "Yeah but it was unrequieted love, she only saw me as a like... brother figure or something, no interest at all."

"And how do you feel about her now?"

Chris looked up and smiled faintly, "I'm still fond of her as a friend and co-star, but if you mean do I still have love-ish feelings for her, no. I tucked my tail between my legs after the first season and wrote that off as a loss."

"And what about your redheaded lover on the show?"

That brought forth another groan from the tv star, "God... fucking train wreck that one was."

"What???"

"Another stupid mistake." He sat up and pulled Myril into his lap. "Yeah, I liked her too, we got on well, went out a few times. And.. I tried to play it like we were just friends because it was what she wanted, basically. She didn't want anyone to know, and I was okay with that because I'm so private, and then she dumped me in the middle of filming season 3."

"Soooo, you were dating?"

He shrugged, "it was on and off you know? Whenever it was convenient for her, she ran me round a lot and then just did off with me in the end. I don't know why I thought it was a good idea... dating a co-star never works. Never doing that one again," he laughed.

"Are you sure? How do you know you won't meet someone again?"

Chris smiled and swept a lock of hair out of her face, "because you're sitting in my lap, and I've got you.. I hope you'll have me, and then I won't need any actresses will I?"

"What about doing love scenes?"

He paused, "ah... well if that bothers you, just know that I've only done two ever in my career so far, and one had a boyfriend who would visit the set a lot, so nothing went on there. The first was my fault. I made the mistake of confusing my on screen relationship with real life, and that was really stupid. I mean fuck's sake I had to do appearances with her after she'd been done with me. It was so awkward, but then I guess that's why they call it acting."

Myril watched him intently. "And what will you tell them about me? If I go back with you to London; if you're out and about with me and people see us together. Will you say we're just friends and deny any involvment with me? You know, since I'm not famous."

Chris' face grew serious, and he shook his head. "I'm private yes, and I do my best to protect my friends and family, and I would try to protect you as best I could.. but I don't see any reason why I'd have to lie about being with someone I flew all the way across the ocean to be with me. I mean... I don't know if I'd say all the details of how and where and what, but I would never deny you, when I'm asking you to do something huge like this, with someone you hardly know."

Myril thought for a moment, took in everything he said, and considered the fact that she was sitting on top of this man, naked, and they were baring pretty much everything to each other. Not just their bodies. What if he was a method actor and this was all part of his research for a film role? If he were acting right now that would be horrid, or doing this as part of some film research, but that would be going to great lengths and a horrible way to toy with someone if all you're doing is research.

"I'm not the jealous type, since you're saying you're serious, and all. But I mean you're asking me to uproot myself all of the sudden, and run off with you to london. And hey, that sounds fun and all, and it's not even about not knowing anyone there, but if I do this, that's a big deal for me. And um.... you're not a method actor, are you?"

"Myril.... I'm not acting right now, this is really me. And the whole masturbating thing.. if I'd had to set that up I would've shat myself. I could never do it, I wouldn't have the nerve to do something like that."

She turned her head away, smiling, and shrugged, "I don't want to be just some chick you met that's always up underneath you. We'd end up hating each other if that were the case."

"I'm up under you now, and the view is lovely...." Myril swatted his arm. "Alright I'm sorry, but I am serious, I've already made up my mind about this. I wouldn't have gone to talk to your mother if I wasn't serious, and she might be a bit overbearing but I think she wants you to be happy."

"You haven't talked to my father yet, though." She gave him a matter of factly look, and his face straightened up. "Right, yeah, so he's not going to shoot me or anything is he?"

Myril laughed and shook her head, "you went the easy route, charming my mother, but my father will not be so easily charmed by your good looks and fancy hair."

Chris looked surprised, "you think my hair is fancy? I want to cut it off after this show's done."

"I love it! I mean but you look great either way... I'm sure it won't be an issue... don't cut it." she tugged on one of his ringlets and he laughed. "Right... so no cutting my hair, and now I've got to talk to your dad, is it?"

"That would be wise, you're proposing to take his only child out of the country, after all."

He nodded, "I meant it, I really will do anything to prove to you I'm serious. I'll talk to your dad, whoever you want, do whatever you want. I really want this... I swear I'm not crazy, or fake or acting."

They were both silent for a turn, taking each other in, and the insanity of their current situation, and the fact that both of them were so blissed out from relieving 3 days of built up sexual tension, and smitten with each other, that they couldn't think of any reason - aside from her friends and family having a level 5 coronary - that this could be a bad idea.

"So, shouldn't we make sure we can stand being around each other before I say yes to this?"

"You mean find out each other's annoying little habits? That sort of thing? Yeah, I get you, and we've got five days to do that, right. But..." He paused.

"Buuuut... what?"

"I'm getting a little sleepy." Myril looked at the clock and it was already after 2 in the morning, and she had to be up at 9am to make her rounds. "Well whos idea was the wine and sex, genius?"

"Ahhmm... do I have to leave, now?"

"Do you wish to sleep in your own room, sir?"

"Well not really, I mean because um... I might wake up... you know, and... not.. want to hump the bed when I do." Chris slid his hands around her waist. "And I might want to make you cum again, before you've got to do your maid service. By the way what would I have to do to get you into a sexy maid costume within the next four days?" Myril smacked his forehead and laughed, then she leaned in and kissed him, and ended up rolling around on the bed again, and getting her brains fucked out, before both of them finally fell asleep.

She decided her dream of Prince charming from London was far too good to wake up from. If he wanted to pursue her, she was going to make sure she took him up on his offer of showing and proving. After all, he didn't have to slay any dragons.

He just had to get past her father.

  
  


  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a habit of changing his name in my stories, and I am purposely vague in some areas to allow the reader to cultivate their own perception/visual. I'm also kind of graphic... okay very graphic with sexual descriptions because it's very difficult sometimes to put what you can see and feel, into words. I do my best to convey as much passion as is possible verbally. And I believe words can be even more pornographic than any picture or video. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
